


Right Ian?

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey getting at it after a booze and weed filled day off .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Ian?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited btw /.\

Ian and Mickey had decided to get high and drunk when they had the same day off. There was more weed than alcohol since Mandy had taken some bottles over to her friend's house for her birthday. Point is, Ian and Mickey were quite buzzed , and had the house to themselves until the next day. 

"Hey Mick," Ian started. They were on the couch sitting in silence, but Ian got chatty when he drank or smoked premo shit.

"Mhmm?" Mickey replied. 

"What do you like about sex?" Ian asked softly. 

"That's a good question Ian," Mickey said and straddled the redhead before continuing. "I like anything and everything about sex. Just the word makes me get dirty thoughts about a certain redhead, ya know what I mean baby?" 

Mickey was rolling his hips the slightest bit and grinding his ass down on Ian. He looked down at Ian through hooded lids. 

"I really like getting spanked. Fuck, it feels so good Ian, it stings and I just wanna be punished. Because I'm always so bad. But I can be a good boy, right Ian? I just need a spanking."

Ian was completely hard in his jeans and Mickey's ass was alleviating him, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed Mickey's hips and pulled them down to relieve himself a little more. Mickey gripped Ian's wrists and placed Ian's hands on his chest and dragged them down his torso. He moaned before speaking again. 

"You know what else I like?" Mickey asked. His voice was low and it was only making Ian's jeans more uncomfortably tight. 

"Wh- what do you like Mickey?" Ian managed to choke out in response. 

"I fucking love it when you pull my hair, Ian." Mickey whispered in the younger boy's ear. "It just shows that I'm all yours and you can do whatever you want with me. Do whatever you want to do to me." 

"I want you to scratch me, bite me, spank me, tie me up, fuck Ian." Mickey hissed. "I want to wake up the next morning and look in the mirror to find marks from the night before." 

Ian could not control himself any longer.

"Get the fuck up, let's go." Ian growled.

Mickey gladly followed Ian into their room. Ian pushed the shorter boy onto the bed and they both started taking their clothes off in record time. Ian's member sprang out of his boxers and was completely begging for Mickey's entrance. 

He went to the nightstand and opened up the top drawer to get a bottle of lube and a condom. Ian threw the lube at Mickey,

"Prep yourself." Ian ordered. 

Mickey did as he was told. He lied on his back, spread his legs, and lubed up his fingers. He inserted one digit and moaned at the relief. He began to fuck himself as he added another digit and another. It wasn't anything like Ian inside of him but he was desperate and needed to get fucked in the next few minutes or he might just cry. 

Ian grabbed the condom and tossed it at Mickey's chest. 

"Put it on me and lube me up." Ian ordered. 

Mickey ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it down Ian's length. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated Ian. 

"All fours." 

The thug got on his hands and knees and arched his back, which put on display the perfect ass he had, ready for Ian.

Ian spanked Mickey's right cheek, and Mickey hissed in response with his head lowered. 

"What do you want Mickey?" Ian asked. It was taking all of his self control to not fuck Mickey right at that moment. He was only holding back because he fucking loved when Mickey spoke during sex. His voice was rough and pleading and Ian would never get enough of hearing words slip through Mickey's pink lips. 

"I-I want you to fuck me Ian. I want to take everything you give me. Fill me, please. Please , please Ian. Give it to me. Slow or fast, however you want it, just-just please." Mickey pleaded.

Ian finally pushed into Mickey and both boys sighed in relief. Mickey's heat surrounded Ian and he set a rough pace. He started changing angles and he knew he found what he was looking for when Mickey gasped and moaned deeply. Mickey's sweet spot brought out the most delicious sounds out of Mickey. 

Ian smacked Mickey's cheeks, the left one then the right one, and Mickey clenched around Ian. Ian remembered Mickey's requests and reached down and pulled Mickey's head by his hair and brought Mickey's back against his chest. He changed the angle to find Mickey's spot and continued to fuck him brutally until he felt that warm sensation that told him he was close. Mickey reached behind him to grab Ian's hair, signaling Ian he was close as well. 

Ian reached down and wrapped a hand around Mickey and jerked as best he could without breaking his rhythm. Mickey came moaning the redheads names. Half a dozen thrusts later Ian filled up the condom. He pulled out of Mickey and went to disposed of the rubber. Mickey fell forward, exhausted and sleepy from the booze and weed and sex. 

Ian returned to the bed and snuggled up to Mickey who was on the verge of drifting off. Ian pulled up the covers, so that no one got a show if they walked into their room, then proceeded to fall asleep with his blue eyed thug muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, pretty fucking boring but I was bored so yeah :/


End file.
